This section introduces aspects that may be helpful in facilitating a better understanding of the inventions. Accordingly, the statements of this section are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is in the prior art or what is not in the prior art.
There are numerous techniques supporting end-point migration of stream-oriented IP-based transport sessions across access networks. Some of these techniques perform session-endpoint migration above the transport layer by introducing an additional superseding sequence number and checksum scheme. Such superseding sequence numbers and checksums may be included in additional transport layer option headers that are applied across all data independent of the path they traverse. The superseding sequence number scheme allows ordering of packets that arrive from different paths. The checksum identifies if the packets have been delivered properly. As may be appreciated, including an additional transport layer option header in every packet adds substantial processing overhead and bandwidth inefficiency on the end nodes.
To reduce overhead, some other techniques hold back transmission until a checksum and range for an entire block of packets can be determined. As may be appreciated, this solution adds delay since all packets have to be held back on the transmit side to compute range and checksum before these values can be inserted on the first packet of the block.